1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a multi-display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display devices may be classified as a light emission type or a light receiving type. Light emitting display apparatuses may include organic light emitting display devices (OLEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), cathode ray tubes (CRTs), vacuum fluorescent display panels (VFDs), and light emitting diode panels (LEDs). Light receiving display apparatuses may include liquid crystal display (LCD) panels.
Among the above displays, an organic light emitting display device has advantages of a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed. Accordingly, the organic light emitting display devices may be utilized for mobile devices such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, smartphones, ultra slim notebooks, tablet PCs, and electronic/electric appliances such as ultra slim televisions.
In a case of a large-sized window display device used as displays in stores, there is a limitation in forming the large-sized window display by using one display unit. Therefore, such a large-screen display may be realized by arranging a plurality of display units in a tiling way.
When forming a multi-display apparatus, transparent display units may be used so that displayed goods in stores may be seen from outside the store. However, if a plurality of transparent display units are arranged, module units having circuit boards included in the display units may be undesirably visible on certain portions, for example, bonding or attaching portions between the plurality of display units.